


Wine & Bubbles

by PaleRose



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bath Sex, Bathroom Sex, Bubble Bath, Fluff, Frottage, God Bless Frottage, M/M, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:20:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26157934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaleRose/pseuds/PaleRose
Summary: The days without Roxas were like days without the sun—dreary and completely soul sucking. As soon as he'd gotten off his returning flight, he'd texted Roxas to let him know that he was on his way back, and to cancel any and all plans because Axel had to reclaim some much-needed Roxas time.--Axel comes home from the business trip from hell and Roxas has a bath and wine ready to fix everything.
Relationships: Axel/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	Wine & Bubbles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [twilieighplants](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilieighplants/gifts).



Axel’s bags hit the vinyl floor of his condo with a loud  _ thunk _ . It’s been…  _ a week _ . Normally, Axel doesn’t mind traveling for work. His company usually makes sure he’s put up in a nice hotel, secures him a rental car, and grants him a nice stipend so he can get food for the week; the works. But ever since Axel’s department got hit with budget cuts, his boss has been skimping when it came to business trips. His trip began with suffering through a six hour flight in coach with a screaming baby and a window seat, even though he always puts in a request for the aisle. Being over six feet warrants extra leg room!

When he'd tried to pick up his rental car, there was no reservation under his name, forcing him to pay out of pocket with his meal stipend, which was barely anything to begin with. Worst of all, his AC-less hotel room  _ reeked _ of stale air and mold, doing nothing for his asthma, and the occupants in the room next to his decided every night was the perfect time to engage in a three hour long screaming match over how “ _ This vacation was a mistake!” _ and  _ “I should’ve listened to my mother when she said you were a deadbeat!” _ Axel hadn't become a chemical engineer to go on lavish business trips, but he did expecta certain level of comfort. 

Shutting the front door, and the awful trip, behind him, Axel kicks off his shoes into the shoe tray. “Rox, I’m home,” he groans as he places his hands on his lower back and arches in an attempt to make his sore bones pop. 

The sound of paws padding against the floor comes as a response and soon Axel has an armful of their black cat, nuzzling her soft head beneath Axel’s chin. 

“I missed you too Vivi,” Axel says as he kisses her ears affectionately, “but do you know where Papa is?” Another torturous part of the trip:the cell service absolutely sucked ass, and the hotel’s payphone could give you a venereal disease just from looking at it. He'd given up trying to get in touch with Roxas after the second day of profusely apologizing to his surprisingly understanding boyfriend. The days without Roxas were like days without the sun—dreary and completely soul sucking. As soon as he'd gotten off his returning flight, he'd texted Roxas to let him know that he was on his way back, and to cancel any and all plans because Axel had to reclaim some much-needed Roxas time. 

Vivi mewls in response and wriggles out of Axel’s arms, bounding towards the stairs. 

“Good girl,” Axel smiles, leaving his bags at the door and following the cat. He’ll tend to those eventually. As he makes his way up the stairs, the lilting voice of Kacey Musgraves seeps into the hallway from behind the slightly ajar door of his and Roxas’ bedroom. He follows the music, pushing the door aside, and crosses the threshold to discover its source in the master bathroom.

_ Oh fuck yes _ . 

Axel quickly strips down to his boxers, nearly falling over himself in the process, and throws his clothes haphazardly on the floor, because why prolong the inevitable? Plus, he knows he probably looks, and smells, like absolute garbage. No matter what ‘welcome home’ activity Roxas has planned for them, at least he’ll get clean in the process.

When Axel steps into the bathroom, the smell of white eucalyptus and sage floods his senses from a flickering three-wick candle on the sink counter. The sun pours in through the window, coloring the room in warm yellows and oranges. Sure enough, with a wine glass in hand, Roxas is in the tub, lazily sprawled out beneath a blanket of bubbles, looking like some sort of glowing, sybaritic angel. Axel literally could cry from how much he’s missed Roxas. Next time he has to travel, they’re doing it together. Even if it’s the worst trip ever all over again, it’ll be a million times better if he’s got Roxas by his side. 

“Welcome back, babe.” Roxas’ eyes, so blue and so beautiful, scan Axel’s already nearly naked body. He takes a sip from his glass, leering. “Don’t tell me you flew home like that?” 

“You kidding me Rox? You think all those passengers would be able to handle all this?” Axel gestures to his naked torso with a smirk. 

“You’re probably right, I can’t even handle it. Good thing I’ve got wine to help with that.” Another sip. 

“Is there any for me?” 

Roxas nods and gestures to a small ice bucket and empty glass next to the tub with his foot, beads of water rolling down his toned legs, “There is, but it’s for naked boyfriends only.” There’s a mischievous quirk in Roxas’ smile that makes Axel roll his eyes. Of course it’s for ‘naked boyfriends only.’ 

“Well, good thing I’m not attached to my boxers,” he says as he pulls the last of his clothing down to his ankles. 

Roxas licks his lips at the sight of Axel’s naked body bending over to reach for the bottle and glass. He shifts in the tub, making the bubbles ebb around him, leaning and resting his arms over the side of the rub with his wine glass still in hand. “How long did it take to get home?” 

“Too long,” Axel groans as he fills his glass. “I wanna forget this whole experience ever happened. Trip? What trip? I’m just here, drinking wine and making out with my crazy hot boyfriend.” He turns to kneel and kiss those lips he’s missed so much. Roxas leans into Axel’s kiss immediately, opening his mouth and letting Axel get a pre-taste of his wine. Water splashes over the side of the rub and pools on the tile floor near Axel’s knees. 

“You should probably get in the tub before you make any more of a mess,” Roxas murmurs against Axel’s lips. 

“In a minute,” Axel hums, kissing Roxas despite his request. “It’s been a while.” He angles his head to the side, catching Roxas’ lower lip between his teeth and tugs gently. 

Roxas gasps and pulls back. “You’re going to make me drop my wine!” he says playfully, but with a look of murderous intent if he loses a single drop. 

“I can’t believe you became a wine mom when I was gone.” Axel smirks as he rises to stand. He walks over to the other end of the tub and steps in. 

“Who else was going to comfort me when I spent all those nights alone?” Roxas throws a hand over his forehead dramatically and looks wistfully out the window. 

“You said it was fine I didn’t call!”

“Eh, I was just putting on a brave face… you owe me big time, mister.” Roxas continues with his wistful ingenue act, sniffling and sneaking another sip of wine. 

“Well, how shall I ever make it up to you?” Axel asks before he takes a drink. 

Roxas sets his cup down on the windowsill beside the tub and floats over to fit himself in between Axel’s legs, pushing away the mountain of bubbles that stood between them. “I could think of a couple things you could do to make it up to me.” He angles his hips so their groins are touching just enough to make Axel nearly drop his glass. 

“Now you’re going to make  _ me  _ spill  _ my _ wine,” Axel laughs and quickly reaches over to set his glass next to Roxas’. He wraps his arms around Roxas’ waist and pulls him closer so there’s absolutely no distance between them. 

Roxas arches his back and rolls his hips into Axel’s. “ _ Shit _ ,” he curses on the wave of a shudder. 

“That’s what you get, you sexy little blond sex-demon, you.” Axel’s hands slip downward to cup Roxas’ ass underwater; he’s so unbelievably soft underneath his hands. 

“You know you love it, though.” Roxas runs his fingers through Axel’s hair, sending shivers down his spine that find a home in his abdomen. It’s insane how Roxas knows exactly what to do to awaken his libido. 

“Mm, I really do.” Axel squeezes plush cheeks and lets his fingers slip between quivering thighs to caress his sensitive taint. No matter how bad work may have been, he’s always got Roxas to take his mind off of bullshit. It’s insane how lucky he is to have this. 

_ “Hn, ple-ase, Axel,”  _ Roxas shudders, voice breaking, and claims Axel’s lips again. He kisses Axel desperately, conveying just how badly he’s been missed. “I need you to touch me,” he pleads and moves his mouth to pepper open-mouthed kisses and sucks to the column of his neck. The bubbles around them pop and disperse as they grind their aching cocks together— _ god bless frottage _ . Axel’s entire body melts into the tub and he forgets to actually do anything with his hands like Roxas asked. It’s so… hard to concentrate on anything other than how fucking incredible it feels to have Roxas rocking his dick against his own. It takes Roxas literally reaching into the tub and guiding Axel’s hand to stroke their shafts in dead heat. They’re gasping and shivering with each pump, really doing a shit job of making sure the bathwater stays in the tub. Then Roxas moves faster, and Axel lets him completely take over, unable to think or do anything else besides bask in the pleasure, the touch, and Roxas, without so much as sparing a single thought for quieting his voice. 

When they come undone, Axel swears he feels his heartbeat in his cock and his stomach drop into his balls. His pulses throb against Roxas’ own and their milky release clouds the almost nearly bubbleless bathwater. Roxas kisses Axel, sweet and lazy, as he wraps his wet arms around Axel’s neck. 

“I didn’t realize you missed me  _ that  _ much,” Roxas teases and smiles as he continues to peck moist lips. 

Axel sighs, still catching his breath, “You have no idea, babe. You have no fucking idea.” After the week he’s had, this was very much needed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to [Plants](https://twitter.com/twileighplants) for this AMAZING PROMPT !! Writing Akuroku felt like coming home. I hope you all enjoyed!~ 
> 
> Feel free to drop a comment and/or kudo if you enjoyed! 
> 
> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/palerosetweets)


End file.
